The Note
by ZombieRedfox
Summary: One shot deal. Levy receives a mysterious note one day from an anonymous person. She's not sure who it's from but she's curious to find out. So this is my first shot at writing a fanfic. I'm not really a writer, I generally stick to drawing but I figured why the hell not. So yeah, sure there are grammar problems but I hope you guys like it :P


By ZombieRedfox

Today was just like any other day in Magnolia. A certain bookworm sat outside in the guild's open air cafe reading one of her favorite books. She spent the whole day out there, enjoying the warm sun and the peace and quiet...something she normally couldn't get inside the guild. She was so enthralled with her book that she didn't notice a small slip of paper that was placed next to her on the bench she was sitting on. She picked up the piece of paper and the only thing it said was "Meet me on the North bridge around sunset." Levy quickly looked around as to who could have possibly given her this note. No one was in sight. She glanced back down at it wonderingwho could this be from. She looked up and noticed it was getting close to sunset and her curiosity got the better of her. She quickly closed her book, grabbed her bag and headed towards the North bridge.

Levy arrived at the North bridge moments later. She walked across it cautiously and waited in the middle of the bridge. Looking around she saw no one in sight. She turned and leaned on the railing, still looking at the note. "Who would want to meet me here?" she asked herself quietly. She let out a heavy sigh hoping this wasn't some kind of joke being played on her. Levy looked up at the sky and saw that the sun had started setting. "No one is showing up...this must have been a prank!" she said in a huff. So she picked up her bag and turned to walk away but as she did she saw a familiar figure approaching her. Levy could feel her heart beat a bit faster...but was it out of excitement or fear.

Gajeel Redfox wrote the note!? But why? What did he want with her?

The Iron Dragon approached her slowly stopping right in front of her. Levy looked up at the towering dragon that stood before her. Before she could open her mouth to say hello Gajeel raised his hand and placed it on top of her head, patting it gently. Levy let loose a squeek when he did this. Gajeel removed his hand and leaned forward, his lips ever so close to hers and he whispered "Someone told me to kiss you."

Levy could feel herself starting to blush, right now her cheeks must have been a lovely shade of pink. She couldn't believe what she just heard him say. She looked agasped "W-Well who on earth w-would say that I needed..." Before she could finish her sentence Gajeel silenced her with his lips. Levy's cheeks erupted into a full blush. As he broke away from the kiss she spoke "I…I um…" She was completely shocked by what just happened that she couldn't find the words.

Gajeel straightened up and folded his arms. "They were right...I should have done this a long time ago" he said, smiling down at her. "We may have to do it more often" he spoke and ruffled her blue hair. Without warning he turned to leave but was stopped by Levy. He glanced down and saw that she had wrapped her arms around one of his arms to stop him. "Just what is the meaning of this, Gajeel?! What do you mean 'they were right'?!" she demanded in a pouty tone and her face still flushed.

Gajeel silently reached into his pocket, pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to Levy. She curiously unfolded the paper and saw something was written on it..."Kiss her already!" Levy stared at the paper with her mouth hanging open. "I thought it was someone trying to pull a joke on me" Gajeel finally spoke. "I was asleep at the bar and when I woke up this was shoved under my arm" he explained. "But I have a pretty good idea who it might be though" he said with an odd look on his face. "Well if you thought it was a joke then why did you do it?" Levy asked. Gajeel turned around rubbing the back of his neck trying to think of an good excuse "Well, I thought someone was daring me to do it and no way in hell am I backing out of something like that!"

Levy just stood there looking down at the paper. She could feel her hands starting to shake. "So...you just did it because someone told you to do it then..." she said quietly. She could feel her eyes starting to well up...why was he playing with her like this? Surely he knew that she had some kind of feelings for him. Levy bit her lip and slowly looked up at Gajeel, fighting back her tears. "So...you never had any true intentions with that kiss other than it being a..."

Before she could finish her sentence Gajeel had moved in on her again and locked his lips on hers, this time with more force. Levy's eyes grew wide when the dragon kissed her again. She threw her hands against his chest. She had considered pushing him away but something about this kiss gelt...wonderful. Gajeel finally broke away only so he could catch his breath. He then placed his hand on Levy's cheek and wiped away the tear from the corner of her eye. "I kissed you because I've been wanting to for so long" he finally confessed in a soft tone. "I just never had the courage to do it...I guess I needed the little push" he said while looking at the note he was given.

Levy stood their in surprisement, trying to find her voice. "W-What do you mean you've been wanting to?" she asked. Gajeel continued to wipe the tears from her eyes "I've...had these feelings for you for some time now. I just could never tell you because I was afraid that you couldn't return the same feelings I have" he said while lowering his head. Levy seemed a little confused "Wait, what do you mean...couldn't?"

And then it hit her. She gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "That night during the war with Phantom Lord!" she thought. It seemed that he still hasn't forgiven himself for that night. He lowered his head even more, gritting his teeth. Without hesitation she reached out for his hand with hers. "Gajeel, I've already forgiven you for what happened that night...you're not the same man you were back then" she said, her eyes tearing up again from the thought of him still beating himself up from that night. She looked down at his massive hand in hers and squeezed it. "You've already made ammends for everything...how could I possibly hate you when I...I love you?!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face.

Gajeel's eyes widened from Levy's confession. He quickly raised his head and stared into her beautiful brown eyes which gently stared back into his crimson red eyes. "L-Levy...I..." before he finished his thought Levy held a finger up to his lips. "It's alright Gajeel" she said with a warm smile. Before she could even blink Gajeel was upon her again, his lips on hers. Levy slowly closed her eyes , she was more prepared for this one than the first one. The metallic taste of his kiss was enough to make her melt in his hands. The note that she was still holding slipped from her hand and onto the ground. Levy felt Gajeel's tongue wanting to gain entrance to her mouth. She accpeted it and parted her lips ever so slightly to let it in. His tongue played with hers and she returned the favor by sliding her tongue into his mouth.

After what seemed like forever they finally broke away from one another to catch their breath. Gajeel smiled at her gently, wiping the tears off her face. Levy had never seen such a sweet, sincere smile coming from Gajeel before. It warmed her heart and made her blush to see that Gajeel was capable of such feelings and emotions. She just continued smiling at Gajeel, still holding onto his hand.

Finally after moments of silence she spoke "But I still wonder who could have written that note." Gajeel aqueezed her hand more and place his free hand on her waist. "Well whoever it is I need to thank them for once, gi hee" he said with a smirk. Levy let out a giggle in agreeance. "I think you might be right" she said still giggling. She leaned up against his torso, her cheek gently nuzzling against him. "But don't worry, I'll be there with you when you do."

The note that had slipped out of Levy's hand layed on the ground. A gentle breeze lifted it up and blew it away from the couple. When it finally came to rest a ways down from the bridge it landed in front of an alley. A small black paw emerged from the alley and grabbed the note. "Looks like our little scheme worked out, gi hee" the small black cat said to the fair haired bar maid who was squatting next to him. "Well it's about time those two got together" she said, smiling with a thumbs up to the black Exceed who also was giving her a thumbs up. The two slipped back into the alley leaving the couple alone on the bridge.


End file.
